Healing a broken soul
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: Alice discovers a little boy, all alone in the forest, and brings him home. Carlisle knew his parents, and takes the little boy in, keeping his promise to Lily, trying to heal Harry's broken soul. M for abuse of all types, including sexual. Canon, except for ExB, as it is set before twilight. Mainly Harry/Carlisle bonding.
1. Chapter 1

"I found him in the forest. Can we keep him?" I stared at the little boy, peeking out from behind Alice, holding a small black toy, in the shape of a dog, with big green eyes that reminded me of Lily. But that wasn't the strange thing. His lightning bolt scar. It can't be. I unwrapped my arm from around my wife, walked forward, and crouched down in front of him.

"Hello, little one. What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Umm... Harry Potter." I did my calculations, and worked out that he was about eight years old. He looked like a five year old.

"Well, Harry, would you like to stay here with us?"

He nodded, but he was hesitant about it. I smiled softly at him. I looked up at a jumpy Alice, and she grinned down at us.

"I'm gonna go and start on his room!" Alice told me, before running off, into the house. Esme came and sat down beside me, and she smiled at the small little boy.

"Hi, little man. You must be hungry." She said.

"A bit." He whispered, almost scared to say it. He looked at us fearfully, and I realized what Dumbledore did. _That bastard! I'm gonna kill him!_ Lily made it quite clear that he was to go with Alice and Frank, or Sirius, and if it comes to it, our family. Not to send him to her sister.

"Come with me, I'll cook you something to eat." Esme told him, standing up and picking him up. He stiffened. He looked between me and Esme.

"I can cook myself something eat. I'm sure you were busy before I got here." He said, fear filling his voice. I stood up, and took him from my wife.

"Harry, I knew your parents, and they would kill us if we let you cook for yourself, and its very dangerous for you to cook. You are only eight." I explained, softly.

He bit his lip and looked down, "But Uncle Vernon said only good boys get food cooked for them and I'm a freak."

I heard something break upstairs, and I knew Alice was either having a vision, or was angry with the Dursleys. I went with the latter, as I could feel my anger building, too. Esme looked a bit worried, but she covered it quickly.

"You in no way are a freak. I never want to hear you call yourself that. Look, if anyone is a freak, it's them. They are freaky. They are strange, because they are normal." I hid my laugh at my wife's way at scolding him gently.

Harry giggled a bit, and then he frowned, "But I do freaky things. I made my teddy come back to me when Dudley took it. I stole Dudleys ice cream with my freakyness! I used my freakyness yo get away, and I took me to the forest where the girl found me! I'm a freak!" I'm gonna kill them! Wait, what? That's rare. Very rare. Esme and I shared a worried look.

"Are you gonna feed him, or what?" Alice cried, her head poking out the window.

"Yes Ma'am." I said, with a cheeky grin, carrying the tiny little boy into the house, where Esme was cooking human food. I couldn't tell what. I sat him on the kitchen island, getting a disapproving glare from Esme, and I started searching for a children's plate. I did have a Thomas the tank engine plate somewhere.

"Left cupboard, right at the back." Esme muttered to me, knowing what I was looking for. I found the plate and a cup to go with it.

"Do you want Orange juice or Apple and Blackcurrent?" I asked turning to the little boy, watching me carefully.

"Um... Orange juice please." He said quietly. He was not James Potters little boy. He was so much like Lily, and with the years of abuse drummed into him, he will never be the prankster James wanted. I was kinda glad, though. I couldn't handle the pranks, especially with Emmett in the house. I poured his juice and handed the cup to him. He thanked me quickly, before drinking the full cup.

When my wife finished his food, Alice came in with a cushion that would make him higher in his seat. He climbed into the chair, wincing when his back hit the back of the chair. His small meal was placed in front of him, and he wrapped an arm around the plate, using the fork to eat it. He ate it fast, but slow enough so I didn't have to tell him to slow down. I thought back to when I held him in my arms, and I realized I could feel his ribs through his thin shirt. Neglected, verbally abused, probably emotionally abused, maybe physically abused. Damn those Dursleys.

* * *

This might be a on going story, and there will be parts that don't quite make sense. If something doesn't make sense to you, please let me know. Let me know what you think, and whether I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own characters, from Harry Potter or Twilght, and I don't own The Ugly Duckling. What ever fairy tales or fables come up in this story, I probably don't own them, either.

_Ebony xxx_

_P.S.__** Please read and review.**_

* * *

Once Harry finished his food, he thanked Esme again. Alice came back, declaring Harry's bedroom was finished. Esme picked Harry up, and took him upstairs. I followed, and found them.

The walls were light blue, with a silver boarder across the middle. He had a bed, with a red and gold duvet, and green and silver pillows. The curtains were yellow, with strips of black and the carpet was a deep blue. The wardrobe was a walk in one, but the smaller one in the house. The double doors were a dark wood.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the amount of colours in the room, and watched the little boy wonder around. He had a television, with a big black chair, and plain wood bookshelves. It was filled with books, and I could see the Hogwarts books already on a higher shelf. I grinned at Alice's enthusiasm.

"All for me?" Harry asked, disbelieving. Esme nodded. I didn't expect the reaction that she got.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He cried, embracing her in a big hug. I didn't fail to notice his small wince of pain when Esme lifted him, and held him to her chest. It was the tiniest little sound. I knew the only way I would find out where it hurt. I sighed, and I heard Alice's approval from downstairs. My wife looked at me, confused. I shook my head, indicating her not to ask.

I entered the walk in wardrobe, and chose some white pyjamas with little unmoving snitches on. I chuckled softly, shaking my head. I knew James loved Quidditch, but it didn't mean Harry would.

"Harry? Do you want to have a bath?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"Um... Yes please," He was very hesitant, but I didn't wonder why.

"Okay." I took him into my arms, avoiding his back, and carried him to the bathroom down the hall. I quickly ran a bath. I let him take his own shirt off, and it was barely uncovering his chest when I worried.

His stomach was covered in bruises the shape of hand and fists, and his ribs stuck out, worse than I have ever seen. When I saw that, I just wanted to take him into my arms, and protect him from all evil. From Dumbledore and the Weasleys, to Voldemort and his Death Eaters and everything else, including family.

When he took off his trousers, I saw something I should never see on a little boy, and I realized what happened at Number 4, Privet Drive will not stay there. There were hand prints on his hips, that looked like someone had gripped him to hard, when standing behind him. I growled too softly for him to hear, but loud enough to alert the others.

Once he was in the bathtub, I let him wash his body, himself, but I helped with his hair, as his small skinny arms weren't strong enough, and he was in a lot of pain, and was just hiding it all.

* * *

A few hours later, I was sat beside the tiny boy, as I read a bedtime story to him. He may be a bit too old for this soft of thing, but he doesn't remember ever being read to. I was on the last page of _The Ugly Duckling_.

"_However, by springtime, he had grown so big that the farmer decided: "I'll set him free by the pond!" That was when the duckling saw himself mirrored in the water._

_"Goodness! How I've changed! I hardly recognize myself!" The flight of swans winged north again and glided on to the pond. When the duckling saw them, he realized he was one of their kind, and soon made friends._

_"We're swans like you!" they said, warmly. "Where have you been hiding?"_

_"It's a long story," replied the young swan, still astounded. Now, he swam majestically with his fellow swans. One day, he heard children on the river bank exclaim: "Look at that young swan! He's the finest of them all!"_

_And he almost burst with happiness._" When I finished reading to him, I kissed his forehead, I put the book back in its place, and made my way down the stairs, to where my family was awaiting me.

"Is he okay?" Esme asked, the second I walked in. I chuckled.

"Sound asleep." I murmured, sitting on the arm of her chair, and wrapping an arm around her.

"So? Who is Harry? Why is it important that he stays?" Rosalie demanded to know.

"I'm sure you remember Lily and James, well, he is their son. Well, when they died -" Rosalie interrupted me.

"He was sent to Alice and Frank Longbottom." Rosalie finished the sentence that I should have said, but I shook my head.

"He was sent to the Dursleys. They abused him terribly. It might take years for him to actually trust someone again. It might take years for him to be healthy again."

"No. Dumbledore didn't." Jasper was in denial.

"He did, Jasper. You should have seen the way his ribs poked out. It was terrifying. I have only seen that extreme on anorexic girls, not an abused little boy. The worse thing is, when he was being fed, he was being poisoned. I could still smell it." I explained, getting angrier toward the end.

"I want to kill them myself." Edward growled, seeing the memories in my head.

"No. Not kill. Just get in touch with Remus, and see what he will do." And I know exactly what I want.

* * *

_**Please read and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"No." Harry whimpered from his room "Stop. Please."

Edward looked at me, his eyes filled with tears that won't fall, "It's terrible. Go to him." It was a command, and that is what I did. I ran up the stairs, and into his bedroom. His tiny little body was curled up in a ball on the huge bed, and he looked terrified.

"Harry?" I asked, sitting beside him on the bed. His heart was pounding in his chest, and the pained look on his face was enough to break my heart. I reached out, stroked his hair back, telling him it was okay, and he was safe. After a few minutes, he calmed down enough to wake up.

"Harry?" I repeated. He opened his eyes and looked at me, fear etched into his face.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." It was immediate, without a thought.

"No, Harry, you didn't wake me, and there is nothing to apologize for." I said the last part sternly. He nodded, avoiding eye contact. I sighed.

"Harry, what was that dream about? Can you tell me, please." He struggled under my gaze, and then looked up at me.

"Okay... Uncle Vernon hurt me again because I ran away. He played his game with me." The tears were rolling down his face, and I lifted him into my lap, letting him cry every thing out. He sobbed from about half-hour before he said anything else.

"Uncle Vernon's game is when he touches me, all over, and he sticks some thing in my bum." I growled at these words. I continued rubbing his back comfortingly, and he doesn't continue. I don't expect him to.

"He will never play that game again, I promise." And I would keep that promise forever.

"I'm sorry, I got your top wet."

"Hey, no more apologies, I can wash it." I told him with a smile. He nodded, his tear stains lighting up in the early morning sun.

"Hey, the others are downstairs, do you want to go and meet them?" I asked. He nodded again. I took him downstairs, and a very distraught Rosalie met us at the bottom. She was heading to her own room, and I realized Harry's history would bring up her memories.

"That was Rosalie." I told the little boy, watching her curiously. He nodded, and we continued into the family room. Esme smiled reassuringly, as we sat down on the couch. He leaned against my chest.

"The one with messy bronze hair is Edward." I said, pointing to my eldest son, sat staring at Harry. I raised a eyebrow, and he turned away.

"You know Alice, and she is sat next to Jasper, the guy with wavy blonde hair, and Emmett is the muscular guy, but there is no reason to be scared if him. He is a huge teddy bear." I explained with a small smile.

"He looks scary." Harry whispered.

"He won't hurt you, cub." I told him, using his old baby name. We always called him cub or fawn. When I said that he relaxed a bit more, and he smiled softly at me. I smiled back, and kissed his temple.

"Hey there, little man. Come with me, I'll make you some breakfast." Esme decided, taking him from my lap. I watched those two walk off before turning back to my shocked family.

"What?" I asked.

"Cub?" Jasper asked. I laughed.

"We all called him cub when he was little, but I'd also call him fawn." I explained.

"Why fawn?" Emmett asked. Does no one pay attention to James' animagus, or Lily's patronus?

"Fawn is a baby deer, and James was a stag and Lily was a doe!" Alice explained.

"Oh." Emmett realized, "Pops?"

"Yeah, Emmett?"

"I miss Lily and James."

"I think we all do."

* * *

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of flames, a second heartbeat got my attention.

"Anyone home?" Remus called. Brilliant timing, Moony.

I dashed up the stairs, and found Remus leaning against my study door. I chuckled. He looked a bit shabby, but healthy.

"You need to hunt." He told me, with a frown.

"And I need to keep my promise I made to Lily." I threw back.

"Where is he?" He asked, his frown growing.

"With Jasper. They are reading together. It's a rather cute sight." I told him, leading him to the libary. When we found the two, Harry was curled up on Jasper's lap, as Jasper read to him, softly. Jasper held the book in his left hand, his right arm wrapped around Harry.

"_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._"

We left the two, and made our way downstairs, smiling as we went. When we got into the kitchen, we sat at the island, and the questions begun.

"Does he know?" Was the first.

"I can't do it." I admitted. He sighed.

"I doubt that I'd be able to, either. He's just a boy. A child."

"And to have the weight of the world upon his shoulders."

"What did the Dursleys do to him?" He asked.

"They beat him, Moony. They assaulted him in every way possible. They were in the process of slowly killing him when he came to us. They called him a freak." My voice was breaking.

"Did they?" He didn't even ask the full question. He didn't have to.

"Yes." I whispered, knowing he would hear.

"I'll kill 'em. I'll torture them. I'll make them feel every bit of pain he felt. Then I'll kill 'em." He snarled it.

"Do it. Please. He is eight years old. And to have that done to him. Do what you need to do."

He nodded, "I'll be back after." He told me, disappearating from the house. I sighed, my head falling into my hands.

* * *

A/N: I know this is short, but I promise that the next chapter will be really long, as it'll be in Remus' point of view, and what he does the the horrible muggles.

_**Please review, they are the reason I carry on.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I stormed up the pathway to Number 4, Privet Drive. I knocked on the door, and it was instantly answer by a beefy man. Vernon Dursley.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked.

"Yes, can I come in, for a minute. It won't take long." I said in the nicest voice I could manage.

"Of course." He has no idea what he is letting in. He lead the way to the front room, and dropped onto the sofa. His wife was in the kitchen, in I could hear Dudley upstairs, thundering about.

"I am here about your nephew, Harry Potter. I know where he is." I said.

"When is th-" He paused, "When is Harry coming home? We miss him terribly."

"He isn't coming home. I know what you did to him, you filthy muggles." I hissed the last part, his eyes widening.

"Leave." He hissed.

"I will, but first I must do something." I said, drawing my wand, and pointing it upstairs. I muttered the curse, and I heard a small gasp. I repeated it to the woman in the kitchen, satisfied when a long smash sounded, and finally to Vernon, and a small gash formed across his face.

"You truly are a sick bastard, aren't you?" I spat, before leaving.

* * *

When I arrived a few hours later at the Cullen house, I could smell food from inside, and my stomach growled. I chuckled, entering the house, clutching onto the bag I carried. Jasper would be very appreciative.

"Thanks, Re, I'll give them to him." Alice appeared out of no where, taking the bag of blood pops, and running off. I entered the kitchen, where Esme was cleaning up.

"Hello, Remus. How are you?" She asked, turning around. I saw Carlisle sat with a little boy, who was eating from a small plate. Christ, he does look tiny.

"I'm not quite sure." I answered, gaining Carlisle's attention. He raised a questioning eyebrow, and I gave him thumbs up. He smiled, and went back to watching the boy. I knew it was Harry. He turned, and looked at me. His green eyes found mine, and I found myself looking into Lily's eyes. I smiled softly at him.

"Hi." He whispered nervously, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Hi Harry." I replied softly.

"Are you Remus?" He asked.

"Yes, Cub." I answered, earning a smile.

* * *

I followed Harry and Carlisle into the family room after eating fish fingers and chips (Harry's choice), and I observed the way Harry clutched tightly onto Carlisle's shirt, his head resting on Carlisle shoulder, snuggling into him, like Carlisle can protect him from everything.

"He wishes." Edward whispered in my ear, as I sat down next to him. Jasper nodded, a big grin on his face. He held a blood pop in his right hand, his left arm draped around Alice. I always liked Jasper the best out of the Cullen kids. I looked over at Harry, who was now sat on Esme's lap, furthest away from Emmett, who was sulking by the window, his arms folded across his chest, pouting like a small child.

"Harry is terrified of him, and it upset Emmett." Edward explained quietly. I nodded.

Alice giggled at something, and whispered it to Jasper, making him laugh.

"What's so funny, 'Asper?" Harry asked, missing that J.

"Nothing, Harry." Jasper told him, although his body was shaking with silent laughs.

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked innocently, making Jasper laugh even more. Edward wasn't as bad, but still laughing.

"Edward, why is 'Asper laughing? And why are you laughing?"

"I don't know why 'Asper is laughing, but I'm laughing at him." Edward explained.

"Okay." He said, before going back to his former task of playing with Esme's hair, making small plaits. When did he learn to plait? I don't know. Harry let out a small yawn.

"I think it's bedtime for the child." Carlisle said, lifting Harry into his arms. Harry waved goodnight to us, before Carlisle took in him up. Three seconds afterwards, Jasper, Alice and Edward burst out laughing, tears in their eyes. Emmett dashed over to the chair, and Rosalie walked in, sitting in Emmett's lap.

"What is funny?" Esme asked.

"Alice is keeping watch over the Dursleys. They are eating and eating and eating, but they can't stop being hungry. You did well, Remus." Edward told us. I winked at him.

"Lily created the charm, I just performed it. It basically makes them suffer everything that they did to Harry, in the exact order that they did it. They get all injurys, and problems that they caused. When I cast it, Vernon immediately had a cut across his face." I explained.

"That sick bastard!" Everyone said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Every thing in this chapter that is recognized doesn't belong to me. The song will be used multiple times in this story.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I ran up the stairs as Harry was having another nightmare. I took his tiny body into my arms, and held him, as he cried. He held onto my top, and wouldn't let it go. After an hour of crying, a though came to me. I smiled softly, before opening my mouth, and started to sing the words of his lullabye.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."

He was starting to calm down, a bit, but he was still crying, so I continued.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound."

He was, once again, asleep, but I refused to let him go, so I climbed under the covers, holding him as he slept.

"Carlisle?" I heard my wife say softly from the doorway.

"I can't bring myself to leave him." I explained quietly. He had curled into a ball, but one hand was still clutching my shirt.

"You need to hunt." She told me.

"I know," I sighed, "I'll go when he wakes, and I'll be back by dark."

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I sighed as I was hit by more waves of fear from Harry. He was always scared, but not so much with me or Carlisle, and more with Emmett around. I could feel the hurt radiating from Emmett, and I sent the pair a dose of calm. I heard Emmett's soft sigh, as Harry walked round the corner with a big book in his hand. Uh oh. I can't explain this to him. And Carlisle is hunting. I am screwed, as Harry doesn't really like anyone else, as Remus had to go home.

"Is Hogwarts real?" Here came the questions. Thanks for the warning Alice, I thought, sarcastically.

"Yes, it is, Harry." I said softly, lifting the boy onto my lap.

"And Dubledore is the headmaster?"

"Yes, Dumbledore is the headmaster."

"So magic is real." He stated.

"Yes."

"Huh. It seems that Uncle Vernon lied to me. Hmm."

"'Asper, what happened to my parents?" He asked, after a few moments of silence. Oh boy.

"I'm not quite sure how to explain it." I lied.

"Try."

"First - and understand this, Harry, 'cause it's very important - not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard that went as bad as you can go, and his name was Voldemort." I started.

"Okay. Voldemort." He said, nodding.

"It was dark times, Harry, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody... not one... except you." I explained.

"Me? Why me?" He asked.

"I will tell you why in a few years." I told him.

"So, what happened to Voldemort after that?" Harry asked, innocently.

"He's still out there, too tired to carry on. But one thing's certain, something about you stopped him that night. Everyone knows you, for the fact to survived. You are the boy who lived."


	7. Chapter 7

**Carlisle POV**

I sat with my head only hands, trying to process what happened. Jasper told Harry the truth. _The truth hurts. _A little voice spoke in the back of my mind, and I sighed. I believed that he shouldn't know the truth yet, as I believe he is too young, but I understand why Jasper did it. Harry deserved to know.

"I'm sorry." Jasper told me.

I looked up at him, "I'm not angry. I'm not upset. I was just hoping we could have kept the truth from him, a little longer."

"I know, but he asked, and I couldn't lie to him, because I want to keep his trust. I don't want you to be the only one he trusts." Jasper explained. I heard whimpering from Harry's room, and I heard Emmett go in.

"It's okay, Jasper." I murmured, before standing up, and heading towards the child's room. When I reached it, he was curled in a ball, in the middle of the bed. Emmett stood in the doorway.

"If I go any further, I'm afraid I'll push his boundaries." Emmett muttered, hurt in his tone. I nodded, before going forward, and cradling the boy in my arms.

"Daddy?" The child whispered. My heart broke.

"No, my child. It's Carlisle. Not Daddy." I whispered to him, my voice breaking.

"Daddy." He whispered more firmly, clutching my shirt in his hands. I could hear Alice laughing upstairs. Edward came down, and stood beside Emmett.

"You're his Daddy now." Edward said before walking away, laughing to himself. I groaned inwardly.

* * *

**About a month later.**

"G'mornin Daddy." I was greeted sleepily by the eight year old in my arms.

"Good morning to you, too, my child." I greeted, a small smile on my face, "now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Smiley faced toast, please!" I groaned too softly for him to hear. He had gained a slight obsession with toast recently.

"Okay." I agreed, carrying him downstairs, and through to the kitchen, where my wonderful wife had already made the toast. She placed the plate on the table, and I sat him at the chair.

"Thank you, Momma." He said, before tucking in. Esme beamed at him, her eyes lighting up. I chuckled at this.

We had settled into a routine. He'd wake up at seven, and he would have breakfast. I'd give him a bath, and help him get dressed for the day. I'd leave for work, and the kids would leave for school. We would arrive back about the same time, and I would read him a story while Esme cooked him dinner, and after he ate, he would spent time with Jasper, Edward, or Rosalie. Alice scared him a bit with her energy levels, and Emmett terrified him, plain and simple. About eight o'clock, he would go up to bed, and I'd read him a bedtime story, or sing him his lullabye. When he had nightmares, I would stay with him for the rest of the night, and when he didn't, I left him in peace, and we'd let him come and 'wake me up' in the morning. I'd just pretend to be asleep. Jasper and Emmett thought it was hilarious.

Harry was now a healthy little boy, while the Dursleys suffered in pain. Harry was happy, and he is healing. The promise I almost broke to Lily has been fixed, and Harry is safe and sound.

* * *

A/N: Well, what a good way to end the story. But... the tale is not the end. Watch out for the sequel, _Safe And Sound_, and it follows Harry through Hogwarts, kind of. It will be from Carlisle's point of view mainly, and it goes through to when Voldemort is killed.

**For the last time for this story, and until I upload the first chapter of the sequel, please review.**


End file.
